


This World is But a Canvas to Our Imagination

by stilesshoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cas is good at art and dean needs help, scratch that- cas is a major art lover, teenage!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesshoechlin/pseuds/stilesshoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at Charlie's painting which was slowly coming along, but at least she had some idea as to what she was doing. Dean just stared blankly at his pristine, white canvas, with not any knowledge to what he was even going to do. He got off his stool and looked around the room find some inspiration. Right across the room he spotted a magnificent painting. The picture itself looked simple but the strokes made it actually very complex. It only made sense to him to go get an even closer look at it. </p><p>As he approached the painting, it was even more amazing than it was from afar. The boy who was painting it, saw Dean out of the corner of his eye and turned around. He probably had some of the most brightest blue eyes, Dean has ever seen. He came to the conclusion that this boy was even more flawless looking then the picture he was currently painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World is But a Canvas to Our Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in the works and there will be more chapters ASAP! :)

Dean looked down at his schedule.

_Painting 2. Room 219. Mrs. Harvelle._

He looked up at the room number to confirm he was in the right spot. This must have been a mistake. He was never a real talented guy when it came down to art. Of course, he can knock out a few doodles here and there when he's bored, but _Painting 2_? This class in particular, contained some of the most creative kids he knows. He was surely not cut out for that type of crowd. This was destined for disaster.

With a sigh, Dean smushed the schedule into is back pocket and opened the door to the class. He saw other kids lingering near one end of the room. He walked over and joined them. As everyone was chatting about all the 'exciting' things they encountered over the summer break, the teacher was preparing to assign them seats. After about 5 minutes and nearly 10 other people being called, Dean finally heard his name.   

"Dean Winchester, you are going to be sitting here. Across from Charlie Bradbury," Mrs. Harvelle stated. Dean sat down and began fidgeting with a small piece of an eraser that was perhaps left by another class period. Once Mrs. Harvelle was finished, Dean introduced himself to Charlie.

Charile smiled,"I've never seen you around. Have you always gone here?"

"No I'm new here. My family moves a lot and stuff, so I might be out of here by next year," Dean replied with a slightly sad chuckle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean Winchester," Charlie stated. Dean just smiled at that.

-

The first few days weren't too bad, partly because Charlie just entertained him most of the time. Also it was the fact that they didn't have an official project assigned yet. But yesterday, the inveitable bomb was dropped. Mrs. Harvelle thought that they should 'get their creative juices flowing' by letting them choose their painting of choice. A painting of virtually anything they desired, was due by the end of the week and Dean was doomed.

 -

He looked at Charlie's painting which was slowly coming along, but hey, at least she had some idea as to what she was doing. Dean just stared blankly at his pristine, white canvas, without any knowledge to what he was even going to do. He got off his stool and looked around the room find some inspiration. Right across the room he spotted a magnificent painting. From a far, the picture itself looked rather simple. But as he walked a bit closer, he noticed the intricate stroking pattern being used which made it anything but simple.

As he approached the painting, it was even more amazing than it was from afar. The boy who was painting it, saw Dean out of the corner of his eye and turned around. He probably had some of the most brightest blue eyes, Dean has ever seen. He came to the conclusion that this boy was even more flawless looking then the picture he was currently painting.

"Wow," was all Dean could manage, mouth slighty agape. "Your painting is pretty impressive."

The boy dropped his head and smiled a bit before looking up at Dean, replying, "It's really nothing special". 

"It's better than mine. Trust me, man. I mean, look," Dean stated as he gestured his hand towards his blank canvas a few stools away. The boy just smiled at Dean.

"I'm Dean, by the way," Dean said slipping a hand nervously in his back pocket, where his crumpled schedule still layed.

"Castiel," he returned with a soft smile.

"Well Cas, maybe you can help me out some time with this whole painting thing..." Dean began and looked at Castiel's painting again," you seem like you're quite a star at it"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Dean," Cas chuckled,"But if you do in fact need help, I'm right here"

"That sounds great. Thanks, Cas," Dean stated. Cas nodded and smiled a bit. 

And with that, Dean returned back to his canvas, that was slowly beginning to haunt him. But how could've Dean missed such a handsome boy such as Cas on the first day? He surely wouldn't someone of that caliber. Dean was so focused on what just happened with Cas, he didn't notice the blush creeping on his cheeks... but Charlie did.

"Looks like Dean's gotta little crush," Charlie sang at him.

"Oh, screw off," Dean scoffed, but the whole situation caused his cheeks to burn even more. Charlie winked at him, and soon returned to her painting.

Dean could not stop thinking about Cas for the rest of the class period. Which resulted in his blank canvas... still being miserably empty. 

He promised himself to ask Cas for help tomorrow because now it's just sad that Dean still doesn't have a single drop of paint on his canvas.  

 

 


End file.
